Brother Bear
by Lunamione7
Summary: The Cullen's play a game that pushes Jasper's blood lust to breaking point. Now half of them need to hunt or risk Bella's life. Emmett stays behind but can he protect her on his own when everything starts to go horribly wrong? *CANNON PAIRINGS*
1. Murder In Forks

CHAPTER ONE:

_Murder in Forks_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **the author of this fanfiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

**A/N:** My first ever Twilight Fanfic, how exciting! This story is set a few weeks after Edward rescues Bella from James.

I hope you like it, suggestions for improvement are always welcome

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I smiled as I felt my lion's cold arms wrap tighter around my waist as I awoke. I turned towards his gentle eyes and was taken aback by their darkened color.

I shifted away from him cautiously, this was _not_ at all what I had been expecting to see.

"Edward...your eyes, I thought you went hunting..."

"Shhh, It's alright sweetheart I won't hurt you. I didn't go hunting last night." He soothed drawing me closer for a cuddle.

"Why?" I asked still unsure, he made it clear only yesterday that it was nearing his time to hunt and that he would be leaving in the early afternoon with Jasper and Emmett to avoid one of them loosing control and taking a snap at me.

I didn't like the way he hesitated before answering my question.

"Alice had a vision..." he began.

"Victoria and Laurent aren't back are they?" I couldn't mask the fear in my voice at this terrifying notion.

"Edward?" I clung to him when he didn't answer.

"Alice predicted that there would be three murders in the Forks area last night and ...she was right."

"Murders, who?, what?, was it anyone we know?" I gasped. I was starting to become panicky, It had only been eight weeks since James had attacked me, I'd only had the cast removed from my left leg two days ago, and I was sure I wouldn't be able to handle it if his two buddies decided to take out revenge on me or the family of vampires I was so close to.

"Breath Bella" Edward lightly cupped my face and stroked my cheek gently.

"No, it was nobody familiar to us. They were hikers camping in the woods. Charlie's out investigating right now. I will see no harm come to you my Bella, that's why I came home to you early, just in case."

"But you said it was a really important hunt for you, and what about Jasper? Will he be OK? I know he can't control himself as well as you."

"Silly Bella only _I_ came back, Jasper and Emmett should still be chasing grizzles. They'll be fine. I'm sure two thirsty vampires can look after themselves, and I did manage a mountain lion, so I can restrain myself for a few more days at least."

I smiled softly at his reassurances. Edward always seemed to know what to say, maybe he was lying when he said he couldn't read my mind, but then, my Angel would never lie.

"Anyway, I'm sure Charlie will have it all sorted out soon. You had better go do your human routine, Alice will be here to pick us up soon, she predicts a sunny day and wants to have you around the house to amuse her." He spoke teasingly lifting me to my feet and placing me back down on the floor by the bathroom door.

"I'll wait for you downstairs."

"OK" I replied.

* * *

Once under the warm shower I began to think through what Edward had just told me. Murder in Forks was rare but three in one night? This was really frighting stuff. I tried to calm myself some what by reasoning that it couldn't be the work of Jame's friends, they wouldn't dare risk going after me again would they? Surely not while the Cullens were so protective of me? No I told myself, its probably just some regular wacko and Charlie would catch him soon. I was fine. I had Edward and his family looking after me.

* * *

Finishing with my shower I started down the stairs. I only got half way because Alice suddenly had me in an enthusiastic hug.

"Wow you got here quick." I gasped once she let go.

"I just couldn't wait to play dress ups with my favorite doll!" she beamed.

"Oh no Alice, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" I whined.

"You can feed at our house, Esme and I went shopping for you." She said, taking my hand and leading me outside towards Edward's Volvo. He was already in the drivers seat waiting patiently. Once we were all inside and I was firmly strapped in the back seat behind Alice, I asked "Esme didn't have to go to any trouble did she?"

"Oh Bella, of course not! We had such fun, she picked out these cute little juice boxes and I got you one of every candy they had, because I didn't know which ones were your favorites."

"She's not having candy and a juice box for breakfast is she?" Edward interrupted incredulously.

"Well of course not, I'm not stupid, Esme had me reading through the nutritional information for hours, Carlisle made us a check list before he went to work this morning. We've covered everything she needs." Alice concluded mater of factly.

I lent back into the cars plush upholstery and silently listened to Alice and Edward talk. We had just crossed over the bridge at the Calawah River and were following the winding road northwards. Soon I would see the familiar thick forest and unpaved drive way that lead us to to the Cullen's mansion.

As Edward an Alice continued to whisper quietly to one another I couldn't help thinking why all the Cullens would go to such trouble for me. _It's probably all just a show for Edward. _And: _I'm sure they'll tire of me soon, I'm just a clumsy little human after all._ Were some of the possible motives that clouded my mind.

I sighed, _why do I always have do this, why can't I just accept a little kindness however short lived it may be? _I thought to myself.

A light tapping on my side window startled me from my thoughts.

"Coming inside Bella?" Alice asked loud enough so that I could hear through the glass.

"Oh sorry, must have dosed off, didn't realise we'd stopped." I mumbled, knowing she would hear.

"Are you feeling alright Bella?" Edward spoke opening the car door swiftly to reach for my hands.

"Fine." I forced a smile as he helped me from the car.

* * *

Once we were inside I was instantly assaulted by the gorgeous aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Mmmmm..." I said, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. I blushed when I heard my stomach growling.

A sudden booming laugh made me jump, my eyes shot open "NO!" I cried "Edward help!"

His cold, hard arms encircle me around my waist instantly.

Who had made that loud booming sound? Was it James? Was he sill alive and coming to get me?

I heard the echo of soft foot falls as someone hurried towards me.

"Emmett! What in heaven's name have you done?" A soft female voice spoke in alarm.

"You've terrified her, I can feel it!" Snarled a male who's voice sounded familiar to me.

"Jasper?" I felt my voice shake as I looked up into his warm golden eyes. He stared back at me, tilting his head to the side slowly. I felt a calm, soothingly warm sensation wash over me and I was able to think clearly enough to realise Edward was growling softly. I looked up at him. He was glaring savagely across the room. I followed his gaze.

"Emmett?" I asked. "Was that you who made that sound?"

"I...just found it funny, the way you responded to Esme's cooking. I didn't mean to...upset you. Who did you think I was?"

I blushed at my stupidity. I didn't want to answer so I just looked at the confused faces around me. Alice was looking from me to Emmett and then to Jasper who had crept closer, she obviously had not foreseen this.

Esme stepped forward to break the silence. "Who did you think Emmett was dear? You know none of my boys would ever hurt you."

"I thought he sounded like...like James." I whispered.

Emmett gasped in horror and I felt a tear slip from my eye. "Oh, Emmett I'm so sorry, Esme, I'm sorry! I just can't forget what he did to me." Edward buried his nose in my hair and rubbed comforting circles along my back.

Jasper came forward again and rested his hand on my shoulder gently. I felt calmer immediately.

"Bella, I'm not upset with you sweetie. Edward let me take her for awhile." Esme soothed, gently prying me free from his grasp. His growling started again almost immediately.

"Edward, for goodness sakes let me talk to her!" Edward ceased his growls at once and slowly removed his arms from around my waist. Jasper went to stand with Alice who was still gazing from me to Emmett quietly.

Esme took my hand and lead me into the kitchen closing the door behind us, leaving Edward and the others alone in the hall way.

* * *

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Alice Has A Vision

CHAPTER TWO:

_Alice has a Vision_

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**the author of this fanfiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

**A/N: **Thankyou to all the people who reviewed my story, you really made my day!

* * *

I looked down at the steaming pile of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon and suddenly realised how hungry I was. I picked up the fork Esme had laid out for me and started eating.

"Thank you." I said after a few bites.

"You like it?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes of course." I replied, confused.

"Good. I had Jasper on the computer looking up the recipe and Emmett watching the food channel trying to pick up tips on feeding humans. I'm glad it all paid off. Jasper will most certainly be relived."

I giggled at her enthusiasm and she smiled warmly back at me.

There was an awkward silence so I just kept eating, not knowing what else to do, I still felt as though I had offended her by mistaking her son for James.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! _I chided to myself mentally. How could I be so quick to jump to conclusions, I mean I still found Emmett slightly intimidating, and I don't know that I'd like to be left alone with him. I knew he probably wouldn't hurt me on purpose, unless of course I did something really stupid like fall down and start bleeding every where.

But to mistake him for _James_, when I knew beyond a doubt that he was dead?_ Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

"It's alright Bella. Everyone here understands, It was awful what you went through and you've only had just over a month to recover. Emmett isn't really upset with you, _I'm _not upset with you." Esme said softly, interrupting my self loathing session.

If I'd not upset her, then why was she staring at me like that? Why was she standing so far away, her hands folded behind her back, her face frozen into an expression I couldn't read?

Suddenly, she tilted her head to the side, listening. Then there was a knock on the kitchen door. I heard Jasper's voice soft and gentle, but with a hint of urgency carefully hidden underneath.

"Mom, I think you might want to let me in, _fast_, Edward says Rosalie is thinking of coming downstairs and..." He never finished, for Esme had opened the door in a blur. Jasper was in, and the door was closed before I could even blink.

Jasper moved to stand close to me, he looked like he was preparing himself for something.

And then It happened.

"What the _hell_ is Edward's little _pet_ getting it's self all worked up over _now_? Didn't it feel consuming my entire family's time was enough, now it thinks it has to start screeching so that _I'm _irritated as well does it? You should have done away with it when you had the chance Edward."

Rosalie.

Her words cut clean through my heart like a knife through butter. I knew then why Jasper had wanted to be in the kitchen with me. Rosalie's words made me want to burst into tears, but Jasper reached out to me, taking my hands in his. I could hear Alice and Edward growling, and it suddenly didn't even bother me in the slightest. Rosalie's little tantrum suddenly became extremely funny and I fought hard to contain my giggles. Jasper chuckled at his own handiwork and grinned down at me.

I was so grateful for his kindness that, without thinking, I reached out and gave him a big hug. He froze holding his breath and I backed up fast.

"Sorry" I apologised.

He just smiled and said he was OK. Esme was so pleased with him.

"You are such a good boy Jasper." She smiled and gave him a motherly pat on his shoulder. Jasper looked embarrassed and kept quiet.

Rosalie was still talking or bitching as the case may be, though I couldn't make out what she was saying even when I strained my ears. She must be talking at vampire speed, now that she'd made sure the "pet" had heard the first part of her performance.

Esme closed her eyes and sighed. "I think I'm going to ask Rosalie to come on a little trip with me, just for the weekend, and just the two of us. It might calm her down." She mused.

"Carlisle should be home soon, do you think you'll be able to handle these boys whilst I'm gone Bella?"

"Sure." I shrugged, still dopey from Jasper's emotional cocktail party.

"Good, good." And with that she was out the door, her hand bag appearing out of nowhere as she ushered Rosalie to the BMW.

I looked at Jasper to see that he still wasn't breathing.

"Can I go back to Edward now." I asked backing towards the door just in case. But there was no need, Edward was by my side in seconds and Jasper quickly snapped out of it. _For a moment there I thought Jasper was going to eat me!_

"So, ummm, Rosalie followed Esme without much fuss? They left really quick." I said, hoping to break the awkward silence Rosalie had left us in.

"Anything to make it all about her I guess..." Muttered Jasper.

Edward gathered me into his arms, gently lifting me from the ground, Jasper politely turned and headed outside as Edward diped his nose into my hair, taking a deep breath before raising his head slowly so that he could observe my face. "Beautiful" he murmured adoringly. I sighed, his sweet scent made me feel drowsy. I wanted to be as close as possible to him, so I took a handful of his grey hooded jumper and tugged at it gently.

"Are you alright my Bella?" He asked, his voice dripping with concern as I shifted in his delicate hold, seeking to snuggle closer to him and drown myself in his love.

"Edward, do you think...do you think Charlie is OK...do you think there will be more murders?" I mumbled into his chest. I'd tried to forget about it and have a nice day with Edward and his family, but that looked like it was all out the window now. I just had to ask other wise I'd worry all day. Edward would know what to do.

His dark eyes pierced mine for a second, as though he to had wanted to forget about Alice's terrifying visions becoming reality last night.

"Would you like me to ask Alice?" Edward asked softly.

"What would you like to know Bella?" Alice suddenly appeared from the hall way. She had been listening to our conversation. Edward exchanged a meaningful glance with her and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Perhaps you should sit her down for awhile Edward. There is a lot to tell. " Alice continued.

* * *

Edward carried me into the Cullen's living room and sat down with me curled up in his lap. Jasper was sitting next to Emmett on the white couch that sat opposite the t.v. They both looked sullen, Emmett was refusing to look at me, choosing instead to fiddle with the X-Box controller he held in his hand. Jasper had one to. I looked at the television to see what they were playing, but there was only a blank screen. They didn't even have it turned on.

Alice knelt down in front of me taking my hands in hers, the same way Jasper had done in the kitchen, she waited until she had my full attention before speaking.

"Bella, I can't offer you much, my visions haven't been very clear lately and your future as been particularly difficult to see." She paused, giving my hands a gently squeeze.

"I haven't seen anything bad happening to Charlie... but you should know that I don't see him coming home for awhile." She squeezed my hands again when I tried to interrupt.

"He's going to be very busy with his work investigating the... you know. Carlisle is talking to him right now, Charlie went to the hospital to ask him if we would look after you until its all sorted and they arrest someone, he doesn't feel comfortable leaving you home alone with a... a murdering lunatic on the loose."

"Will Carlisle say yes?" I asked quickly. Jasper smiled at my excitement. Although I was worried about Charlie's safety, I knew I couldn't stand to be alone in a dark house so far from the Cullen's at a time like this.

"Of course silly!" Alice laughed. "Edward was worried that you might not want to be around us after... Wait you do want to stay with us right?"

She stood up and let go of my hands, her eyes unsure.

"Oh yes Alice, I would love to stay with your family! You all are so kind to me." Emmett suddenly looked up and grinned at me.

He dropped the game controller and clapped his large hands together once. The sound riped through the air like thunder. "Excellent!" He was obviously pleased.

Edward gave me a gentle kiss and stroked my cheek.

"It's because we love you." He whispered.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll make sure you forget about all terrible things that are happening right now." Said Alice.

"Thanks Alice." I replied.

"We are going to have such fun! We can share my clothes, I can do your hair, we'll all play games, it'll be great, like your on holiday!" Alice seemed to have been planning this for awhile I thought.

* * *

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Jasper Snaps

CHAPTER THREE:

_Jasper Snaps_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **the author of this fanfiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

**A/N:** vampirelover-18: _"Dude for your second fanfiction it's really cool" --_**Most awesome reveiw EVER!  
**Maximum Potter **and **kariepaige08 **are also awesome because they reviewed TWICE!**

* * *

Since I didn't really feel like playing 'Alice's--personal--life--sized--Barbie--doll--experiment' right now I asked the group of vampires what they normally did for entertainment on sunny days like today.

"Well, I like watching you do funny human stuff like fall over and sneeze, but baseball is fun to." I was glad Emmett was behaving like himself again, It made me feel terrible having upset him like I did.

"Is there going to be thunder?" I turned to Alice hopefully. I really wanted to watch Edward playing vampire baseball again, as I try hard not to remember the first time they had taken me out with them. I inwardly cringed at the memory.

"Unfortunately no, so we won't be able to play like we normally do. We'll have to be really gentle when we hit the ball and careful not to run into each other." She looked at Emmett and Edward warningly.

"On the plus side, we can teach Bella to play." Jasper said in his usual soft voice. I was horrified!

"Oh no! You don't want me playing I'll fall over and break my leg again, have you seen me in gym?" I protested.

"You won't fall, I won't let you." Edward's velvety voice sounded softly by my ear. I shifted in his cold embrace to look into his eyes. They were still very dark from lack of hunting but I could still see the love in them. How could I say no to those eyes?

"I guess it could be fun." I agreed reluctantly.

Alice squeaked in excitement and snatched me from Edwards tight grasp.

"You can wear the new baseball outfit I bought you, it matches Edwards!" She giggled and ran with me up the stairs to her room. I closed my eyes and gripped her shirt, sure I was going to be sick.

When we reached her room she sat me on a chair beside the window and disappeared into her enormous wardrobe, zipping back out again with my new baseball outfit.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to change and we were soon back down stairs. Alice lead me through the house and out into the back garden.

I loved it out here in Esme's gigantic garden. It was always so beautiful, just like the Cullen's, I mused.

The lawn was perfectly trimmed, oval shaped and its entire length was bordered by the most gorgeous flower beds I had ever seen, thick with every colour and size of bloom imaginable. Behind the flowers stood the forest; huge trees that seemed to touch the sky stretched on forever, I couldn't see the road or any other signs of civilisation, the trees and surrounding forest completely isolated the Cullen house from the outside world. The thought of being completely alone with a secret coven of vampires that no one else but me knew about was was thrilling.

Edward and Emmett were already outside setting out the bases, all really close together, so that I wouldn't have to run as far I concluded. Jasper joined us soon after with a bat, ball and enough gloves for everyone. He also brought a carton of eggs.

"What are you doing with those?" I asked suspiciously, I didn't like the look he was giving me.

"I'm making sure Emmett doesn't get to exited and accidentally break your arm when he throws the ball at you." Jasper replied as he motioned Emmett to stand in front of him. He dropped the baseball stuff on the ground beside his feet, opened the egg carton and yelled "Catch Emmett!"

Before I could even blink Jasper had flung an egg at Emmett's head, Emmett's hand shot out to catch it and...

Crush it into tiny pieces.

"Oh..." I said.

"Oh..." Said Emmett.

"Thought that was going to happen." Said Jasper.

"_Knew_ that was going to happen! Better the egg though Emmett, I don't think we could look at you the same way ever again if you did that to Bella." Laughed Alice.

Edward growled and I smiled to myself. _He's so grumpy when he's thirsty. _

"Jasper throw me another one, I'll get it this time." Jasper began to pull out a second egg for Emmett and threw it as fast as the first.

Emmett caught it with two hands this time and held it out so Edward could see that it was still in one piece.

"See, no problem. I can control my impressive strength when ever I feel like it." Emmett stated proudly.

* * *

About a hour later I had fallen over more times than I could count and not hit the ball once. I was _really _starting to be annoyed by this game.

Emmett looked board as hell to and I couldn't really blame him. Jasper wasn't having much fun either. Edward seemed to think he was fantasising about my blood. Jasper denied his accusations adamantly but was met with more growls on Edward's part and an order to move to the opposite side of the playing field.

"Shut up Edward you sound like a lawnmower!" Emmett taunted his brother.

"No, _you_ shut up! _You_ can't hear what he's thinking about _my _mate!" Edward looked like he was ready to throttle both of his brothers.

Alice quickly interrupted "Hey, hey calm down!" she said, coming to stand between them. "Edward, Jasper fed last night so he shouldn't have problems..."

"Why are his eye so dark?!"

"Why are yours?!" Jasper snapped back.

"_I_ came home to protect _Bella_!"

"_I_ came home to protect _Alice_!"

"She's a _vampire_, what does she need protection from?!"

"That is not the point!"

There was a long pause where everyone just looked at each other.

"Your joking right. You mean to say that _none _of you hunted last night? Are you all _completely _insane? What if Bella got a nose bleed or something? If it was just Edward than it would be OK he can control himself and if he did get out of control, there rest of us can always pull him back, but _Jasper_, what the hell were you thinking? You get off at seeing fake blood on ER and CSI!" Emmett boomed. I wasn't sure at this stage whether he was just taunting him for a laugh or if he was genuinely upset with Jasper.

"I didn't think she'd be staying overnight." Jasper snarled.

Edward took a deep breath, sighed and reached for me. "Come here sweetheart." He held me tight against his chest and kissed my forehead. I looked over at the others and saw that Jasper was mimicking Edward's behaviour by gripping Alice firmly against his side and whispering in her ear.

"You shouldn't do that Jazzy, not while Bella is here. You'll frighten her. I know it's tough but you have to be careful with your emotions, it's a difficult situation for all of us." She was telling him.

My eyes drifted to Emmett who was still standing at the third base, though I could defiantly read his emotions now; he was looking bored. He noticed me staring and abruptly flashed a happy grin in my direction. "Don't worry Bella, those two fight all the time. I'll give you an example, this is how it normally goes, Jasper usually starts off with: 'Edward, get out of my head, what I think is none of your business!' and then Edward is normally all like: 'Jasper. Stop toying with my emotions, if and when Bella and I feel it is safe for us to engage in any form of s..."

"Emmett!" Alice, Edward and Jasper chorused together before he could finish his sentence, though by the embarrassed look on Edward and Jasper's faces I could guess what Emmett was referring to.

He laughed and winked at me "Gets them every time."

I blushed and tried to hide my face in Edward's soft jumper.

"Yes. Well, sorry to do that in front of you Bella. Vampires can get quite crabby when their thirsty." Jasper mumbled whilst leaning into the flower bed to retrieve the forgotten baseball.

"Jasper and I often influence each other into arguments when we haven't hunted in a while. Accidentally of course." Edward added.

"Yeah, OK guys she gets it, now lets get back to the game. Throw the damn ball all ready Bella doesn't have forever!"

"Be gentle with her." Edward warned for the 107th time that day as Emmett picked me up and dumped me onto the pitcher's plate. He handed me the ball whilst Alice picked up the bat.

"Ready Bella, give me your best shot!" I groaned but did as she said. My 'best shot' landed two meters short of Alice and her bat and my face headed at warp speed for the cold hard earth as I tripped over my own feet.

Emmett caught me in mid fall by the back of my shirt. He stood me up right once more and helped me steady my feet. "No, no Bella, not like that." He stood behind me and shoved the ball back into my hands.

"Now the best way to grip the ball is across the seams, try to keep the ball out on your fingertips and not back in your hand. Plant your right foot on the ground, and step forward with your left foot toward Alice. Turn your opposite shoulder towards Alice who will be hitting the ball as you step. Your wrist should be cocked backwards, not stiff. Watch your target as your arm comes around with the ball. When your arm passes over your head, release the ball out in front of your body. Let your throwing arm and the rest of your body follow the motion through. The throwing arm follow-through should be an arc that passes across to the opposite side of your body." He let go of me and took a few steps back to watch.

"OK off you go!"

What? He can't be serious, Holy Crow! How was I supposed to follow all of that?

"Come on Bella you can do it!" Alice called encouragingly.

"Don't break a window!" Jasper snickered.

Edward rounded on him once more "Don't pressure her!"

"Quiet, all of you, I'm trying to play baseball!" I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and threw the ball as hard as I could. There was a loud 'thunking' sound and I winced, that didn't sound right. I kept my eyes closed imagining the destruction I had just caused.

"Did you hit it Alice?" My voice hopeful.

"Ummm. Not exactly." And she burst out into a fit of giggles along with Jasper, Emmett and even my dear Edward.

I eased my eyes open to see what she meant.

"Oh _crap_!" I gasped at the sight of the ball I had just pitched impaled high up in a roof tile upon the Cullen's house.

"I'll get it!" Jasper laughed. He zipped over to the side of the house and scaled the wall. He was on the roof in seconds. He plucked the ball out of one of the tiles and called "No harm done, just a small dent, nothing that can't be fixed." With that said he took a flying leap and jumped two stories to the ground. He landed without so much as a whisper of sound. I shivered. Vampires really were the perfect predators. You would never hear them coming.

Jasper went to hand the ball back to me but Emmett quickly intercepted.

"You know Bella, I think you'd have so much more fun if you just sat at my feet and watched." He said as he patted me gently upon my head.

"Yes, that's just what I was going to suggest." Agreed Edward. Alice and Jasper smile sympathetically.

* * *

And so I sat on the grass quietly for another hour whilst the vampires played their game. I felt really frustrated and left out as I was the only one who was finding the game overly difficult, so I was extra pleased when Carlisle arrived home and came out to see what we were doing. Alice filled him in on my progress, or lack there of, and he chuckled and suggested we do something else.

"What do you have in mind?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I was thinking we could all stand to improve our tracking skills, Edward would be the one to hide her of course." Carlisle smiled.

"Oh great, what now?" I asked.

"Now_ this _will be fun Bella!" Alice could hardly contain herself. Jasper looked strangely exited as well, which is unusual for him. I don't know why but his exited dark eyes gave me shivers up the entire length of my spine and I grew suddenly cold. I looked away from him and focused on Alice.

"It will be like a giant game of hide and seek, Edward will hide you because he has an unfair advantage when it comes to seeking you..."

"Alice won't use her powers to see where I take you..." Edward interrupted smugly.

"Edward won't read my mind and move his mate to a new location every time I come close to discovering her hiding place..." Alice countered.

Edward paused for a split second, thinking. "OK. Deal."

"...and the rest of us will try and track you down. All you have to do is sit with Edward and wait for someone to find you!" Alice concluded with an exited grin.

I smiled. This game did sound fun. Going into the woods and sitting alone with Edward, just me and my Angel sure was appealing to me!

"Yeah that would be fun, right Edward?" I looked up at him and he smiled my favourite crooked smile and swung me up into his arms, holding me securely against his granite chest.

"How long do we get?" He asked Carlisle.

"10 seconds and counting!" He said.

Edward took off with a flash and I closed my eyes tight. I clung to him like my life depended on it, which was probably true but I tried to forget that fact.

It felt like Edward was weaving in and out through the trees, he ran a quarter of the way up one of them and then back tracked a small way before racing off again in the opposite direction and coming to a sudden halt.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were on the forest floor and behind a huge moss covered log.

"How far have we gone?" I asked. It must be quite a ways as the trees were even larger than those surrounding Esme's garden. They were so tall they almost completely blocked out the sunlight.

Edward smiled and brushed the hair away from my face. "Oh, a few miles. Far enough."

I sighed and snuggled close to him, breathing deeply, I loved his scent. He nuzzled my neck with his nose and kissed my collar bone softly. "I love you Edward." I whispered to him.

He tilted my head upwards, cupping my face gently between his icy palms and kissed me. I refused to let myself get carried away by the moment, because I knew the second I did that, he would have to pull away. I didn't want him to pull away. His soft kisses drifted away from my lips and continued up my right cheek. He stopped once he reached my ear and looked deeply into my eyes which I held slightly closed. "You are my life, the most important thing to have ever graced my world. I will never cease to love you." He told me as he lent down to kiss my cheeks and the tip of my nose.

He sat up slightly and moved me so that I was laying on the forest floor under him. He pressed himself against me. His body covering every inch of mine. He ran his hands through my hair before resting his head gently against my chest, listening to my heart beat. He sighed contentedly. "The most beautiful sound in the world." He murmured.

Oh how I wished we could stay this way for all eternity. I could just die of happiness in my dear Lion's arms. I shivered from the cold that came from lying between Edward's icy chest and the cold, hard floor of the forest. "Are you cold my sweet?" He whispered, lifting himself off me slowly. I grasped him in a tight hug and pulled him back to me with all my might.

"No please, stay please." I whispered into his ear. I felt him chuckle and he kissed me once more.

"My silly Lamb, I just want to give you my jumper, I can't let you freeze." And he lifted himself from me once more. He sat with one leg on either side of me and in one swift movement, removed his woolen jumper. He lifted me slightly from the forest floor and slipped it on over my baseball shirt. He pulled the hood up to cover my ears and protect my head from the frozen leaves.

He lay back down over me. His bare chest felt even nicer now that I was no longer cold. "I like having you underneath me like this, being so close to you. Makes it very easy to protect you. And mask you scent from the others of course." He kept his voice low and trailed kisses along my neck as he spoke.

"How are they going to track us Edward?" I asked when he rested his head against my chest once more.

"They will follow your scent. I tried to spread it around, lead them in the wrong direction. They'll catch on soon enough. I doubt we have long to wait."

"Mmmmm." I murmured. His melodic voice was making me sleepy. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Bella, wake up. We have company." Edward's whisper was barely audible. He moved me so I was hidden behind him. His eyes were focused intently on the thicket of trees immediately in front of us. I strained my own eyes but saw nothing but the dark misty forest.

"Who is it? Is it Emmett? Can you tell if they know where we are?" I asked quietly, so that the Cullen lurking behind the trees could not hear me.

Edward chuckled and gave me a mischievous smile. "Now Bella, you know I promised I wouldn't peak inside anyone's mind..."

"Oh please Edward, they'll never know." I whispered excitedly.

"I was hoping that was going to be your attitude." He looked into my eyes and gave me his usual crooked grin, then he turned to concentrate on the figure hidden in the trees.

"Is it Alice? I bet it's Alice, she's probably cheating to!" I said as I tried to suppress my giggles.

"Shhhh, no it's not Alice. I think it's Jasper, its hard to tell his mind is so cloudy. He has a really strong hold on your scent but I don't think he can pin point exactly where... Bella _run!" _His voice sounded low and grainy as though he was torn between fear and anger. He pulled me to my feet swiftly and tried to push me away from him. I held on to him tightly.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked confused. _It's only Jasper. We are only playing a game right?_ I thought.

"I hear his thoughts Bella. He's lost control, he wants to feed on you! Run, RUN!" Edward raised his voice when I did not respond.

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "I shouldn't have spoken so loud." His body became very still and he stopped breathing. He turned his head slowly in the direction of the inhuman snarl that was suddenly emanating from the thicket of trees directly in front of us.

Edward pushed me away again. He used more force this time and my hands slipped from his. "_Bella, _please,_ run_, you don't want to see this! Scream for the others, _please! _

I wanted so badly to obey him but my legs felt like jelly. My head was swimming with thoughts of my impending death and I swayed on my feet and fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

Edward crouched protectively over me and snapped his teeth threateningly at Jasper who was creeping closer, his eyes pitch black. He was thirsty.

I tried desperately to call for Alice but I was so petrified by fear all I could manage was a strangled whimper.

_This is it, I am going to die. I will never see my beloved Edward again. _I thought painfully. I could not fathom why Edward's own brother could want to take me so savagely from him.

"Alice..." I tried again. I was encouraged when I found if I concentrated hard enough I could untangle my tong.

"Alice...Alice!... ALICE!" My screams seemed to only provoke Jasper further. He leapt at Edward snapping his teeth maliciously. I could see the venom dripping down his chin.

Edward returned Jasper's aggression tenfold. He tackled him to the ground, his growls ripping through the air furiously. They bit and scratched at each other savagely.

The sounds they were making chilled me to the bone.

I forced my self to stand up and run for my life. I stumbled and tripped again and again but I pulled myself up each time. I screamed over and over, "ALICE, CARLISLE, HELP ME!" _Where are they? Did they want to feast on my blood to?_

In my haste to escape the horror of the fight I neglected to watch where I was going and my newly healed leg caught under a protruding tree root.

I felt a sharp shooting pain and fell to the ground once more. This time I knew I wasn't going to be able to get back up.

The pain was so intense that I began to sob hopelessly, sure it was all over for me now. I closed my eyes tightly. I wanted to drown out the sickening sounds Edward and Jasper were making.

I curled myself into a ball, as tight as my injured leg would allow and rocked back and forth.

"Edward, Edward, Edward..." I cried as the darkness swept over me.

* * *

**A/N** Jasper and Edward were only cross with each other because they are both really thirsty. I'm sure they normally get along just fine : )

Also thank you to **wikipedia **for the baseball throwing tips and technical terms. (Apologies to anyone who loves baseball if I got any thing wrong, I did my best but when it comes to this sport I haven't got a clue outside what I learnt from Twilight.)

I know Jasper gets picked on a lot because he is the weakest at controlling his desire for blood but if you want one of the Cullen's to take a snap at Bella, he is the obvious choice. It is important to this story for other reasons as well that Jasper is the one to do it but you won't find out why until much later. And besides, It's my story, I can do what I like : )

**A/N** Please, Please, PLEASE review my story, I love to know what you think!

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. The Rescue

CHAPTER FOUR:

_The Rescue_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **the author of this fanfiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

**A/N: **As this author's note is being written it is 8:33pm on Monday 4th of August in Australia.

Breaking Dawn was released at 5:00pm today exactly, and I was there to see it happen! I attended a launch party and it was one of the most exiting experiences of my life. The book shop had a big screen set up and they played all the MTV stuff, trailers and EVERYTHING! There was free pizza and fizzy drinks in all flavours, there was jewelry to buy, they had Twilight in hardcover! (rare in Australia, we only get the paperbacks) and the shop was all decorated with movie posters, balloons and streamers.

There was a Twilight quiz and at 7:00pm they announced the winners; Third prize, Second Prize, and of course FIRST PRIZE.

There were thirty questions including; What is Emmett's favourite time to hunt bears? What did Bella do the second time Edward kissed her? What is Esme's full name? What music was playing in the car when Edward drove Bella home from biology? What was the name of the restaurant where Edward took Bella in Port Angeles? and my personal favourite: How did Bella break her hand in Eclipse? (She punched a werewolf in the face!!)

First prize was a giant block mounted portrait of the Breaking Dawn cover and twilight related jewlery, mobile phone charms, magnates and a set of bookmarks.

The third prize and second prize winners both got 24 out of 30 questions correct. The FIRST PLACE prize winner got 30 out of 30 questions correct and nearly fainted when her name was called out.

_I _was that first prize winner!!

I will post a link to pictures of my wonderful prize on my profile page. (Once I have finished reading Breaking Dawn.)

* * *

"Oh Bella, poor Bella. She's bleeding Carlisle, what do I do, why didn't I see this?" I peered up through the cold swirling fog at the dark figures moving around above my head. I heard a female voice, a males to I think. My vision was to blurry to make sense of the surrounding environment so I had no idea where I was and I couldn't seem to remember how I had even gotten here. The shadows above my head were still talking but I was so out of it that I couldn't recognise their voices at first.

I strained my ears. I knew I could definitely hear the shadow peoples voices but I couldn't understand their words, it was all mumbled and distorted like I was floating deep under water and someone was flicking through radio stations on the surface, just out of my reach. I strained my ears as hard as I could until I was able to understand what was being said.

"Hold your breath Alice, the smell won't be as bad. I'm going to take her home and tend to her wounds. You should help with Jasper." Was that Doctor Carlisle? Than the woman must be Alice!

It all suddenly came back to me in one crushing wave of despair: the murders, Rosalie hurting my feelings, the hopeless baseball game, Edward sharing his jumper, and Jasper...fear...panic...running for my life...falling to my death...

I remembered Edward's last words to me '_Scream for the others'. _I gasped, taking as deep a breath as I could manage, I closed my eyes and screamed "ALICE!"

She didn't respond. So I tried again. "ALICE!"

Nothing.

"CARLISLE! ALICE!"

Nothing.

"ALICE! _please_ help me!" I called frantically, my voice fading.

I was beginning to regain consciousness with each shaky breath. I started to cry when I recognised the unmistakable sounds of one vampire crashing against another. The fighting still hadn't stopped. Alice didn't answer my pleas. My leg was in agony, and I was frightened.

There was a sudden rustling sound as the damp leaves were swirled around the forest floor beside the spot where I lay, crumpled and broken.

I felt my self being lifted up off the ground, I struggled but a kind gentle voice calmed me.

"Bella? It's Carlisle. I've got you, your safe I'm taking you back to the house. Your injured so please try to be still. I won't harm you, you have my word."

I whimpered and curled both of my hands around the closest one of his. It was cold and hard just like Edward's, but the texture of his skin felt very much older, it wasn't wrinkled at all with age, at least not in the way a humans hand would feel after many decades of life. It didn't look old either, though that was obvious -- vampires didn't age, I _knew_ that but there was something about his hands in the moment where I held them in mine that portrayed his true, ancient age. Maybe it was the way they moved expertly across my delicate human frame, searching for signs of injury, so gentle and comforting, soothing me, telling me I was no longer in immediate danger but, at the same time the reassuring caress of his touch seemed to be sending a more urgent message: _Don't die. Hold on. Don't die. Please._

It came to me then, the reason his hands felt so old. They had done this before, _comforting the dying _I thought grimly. Carlislehad seen death so many times through out his career as a doctor, he knew what to look for. Knew the signs of fading life. I felt a great surge of pity. _Poor Doctor Carlisle, I've made him worry. Stupid lamb! _I gave is hand a tight squeeze, letting him know that I was still alive and fighting, that I wasn't ready to give up on his family. He squeezed back comfortingly and let me cling to him with all my might. I closed my eyes tightly as Carlisle began to run back through the thick forest towards the house.

* * *

The run home with Carlisle felt as though we were traveling at least a hundred times slower than when Edward had first carried me out here, and that made me worry that we might not get away quickly enough. I whispered to Carlisle, asking if he could "Please run a little bit faster?" I didn't want to sound rude or ungrateful for his rescue attempt so I added another _"Please?"_ at the end of the question.

I was terrified of Jasper coming after us. Not because I was afraid he would hurt _me_, but because he would bring _Edward_ with him and I knew that poor Edward most likely would _not _be be able to resist eating me under these circumstances and it made my heart ache to think of him feeling guilty and hating himself for all eternity if accidentally killed me.

I continued to worry. It seemed to be taking so _long _to reach the house, the endless sea of trees seemed to go on forever.

Then suddenly, even with my eyes sealed so tightly shut that I feared I would never again be able to open them, I knew Carlisle and I had managed to escape the horror of the dark forest.

I could feel the suns happy warmth beating down upon me and the rare golden hue of sun light blanketing around me, piercing through the thin barrier of my eye lids. I took a deep breath, glad to once again find the air warm and smelling of spring flowers instead of the damp, mouldy, moss like scent the forest had produced.

I smiled slightly and instantly felt safer.

* * *

Carlisle had carried me into Edward's room and laid me down on his long black couch. He'd given me some medicine for the pain and also resorted to a does of three small blue pills, 'to help me calm down' he had said.

_Because Jasper isn't available to offer his services at the moment. _I guessed mentally. He was now running his hands along my bad leg, checking for broken bones. I winced in what I hoped to be a discreet manner when he found the tender spots.

"Nothings broken. You will need some stitches, that's a pretty nasty gash you've got there. You will be very sore for a few days but other than that your fine." He spoke softly. He gently brushed the wet, muddy hair out of my eyes.

"God help my son. If you had been killed... bitten. I am so sorry Bella. One thing after another for you isn't it?"

"Edward?"

"He is not here Bella, I'm sure he's fine. Alice and Emmett were helping him with Jasper." Carlisle said as he searched through his medical equipment to find a small but horrific looking sewing kit.

"Is Jasper OK? Why did he try to hurt me?"

He ignored my question. Instead of answering he lent over me and swiftly took hold of my hands that had moved unconciously to protect the deep scrape along my left leg from his sharp needle. He held them down securely against my side. I whimpered as he brought the needle closer.

Restraining me with one hand, he cleaned my wound and started to stitch me up with the other.

I tried to think of other things so as not to pass out.

He was avoiding the Jasper questions and that only made me want an answer all that much more. _Hmmm. _What was he keeping from me? From my point of view at least 'Why did your son try to kill me?' Seemed like a legitimate question to ask. I decided to try again but just as I began to open my mouth, Carlisle interrupted.

"Are those pain killers working OK, or would you like me to give you another dose?" The pain wasn't that bad, just a dull ache. I decided that if Carlisle was going to ignore my question than I was going to ignore his too.

"Jasper? What did I do to Jasper? Why does he hate me? Will he be OK?" I asked shakily as he made another stitch. _OK_, I thought. _So I was wrong about not feeling any pain_.

Carlisle took a deep breath. He tied the last stitch off and cut away the remaining thread. He stood up and walked over to a small table I had not noticed was there and picked up a syringe filled with clear liquid. He moved to my side again slowly and maneuvered the sleeve of Edward's jumper high above my elbow and injected the liquid into my arm before I knew what was happening.

"Don't lie to me Bella, there is no shame in admitting you are in pain." He stood again and repositioned himself at the the edge of the couch, sitting by my sore feet and soothing them with his icy hands.

He seemed to be thinking for a moment before sighing again and beginning to speak.

"Understand, please Bella that Jasper finds it much more difficult to abstain from drinking human blood than the rest of us. He tries very hard, he truly does. But sometimes..." He trailed off and looked towards the door way and out into the hall.

His lips twitched as though he were speaking to one of the other vampires who, for some reason, seemed very reluctant to step out of the shadows of the hall way, and into Edward's room to reveal themselves.

Carlisle's eyebrows knitted together, frowning in response to words I could not hear. He made a quiet 'huffing' sound in frustration before he snapped his head in my direction once more and smiled in false happiness.

"I'll be right back OK Bella? Don't fret. I'll be just outside in the hall." He stood and left me swiftly. I couldn't hear any sound apart from the ticking of a far away clock. I waited for him to come back into the room, perhaps with Edward or Alice. _They must have Jasper sorted out by now_, I reasoned.

Then again, if it _was_ Edward in the hall, why didn't he come running in to see me? It wasn't like him. Alice would have barged her way in too, I was sure of that. Alice wouldn't want to miss anything.

So who was it in the hall?

Esme and Rosalie weren't home... they could have come home early, for some reason... maybe?

"No." I said quietly to my self.

Esme might have been reluctant to interrupt Carlisle when he was looking after me but she would have at least knocked first if she felt she absolutely _had _to disturb him. She would have let me know it was her. She was always so worried about doing something that might frighten me away, and turning up out of no where was one of her biggest 'no, nos'. She constantly chided Alice, who found the whole situation a hilarious game, that one day she'd give me a heart attack by jumping out at me with no warning. She also said it was far to impolite.

This thought reminded me of the time I once overheard her telling Emmett and Alice, after one particular afternoon of playing 'Bella--Barbie' that involved Emmett 'rescuing' me by waiting until Alice had her back turned, whispering in my ear his plan to throw me out the window and some how catch me before I hit the ground that:  
"She is a tiny, _defenceless _human Emmett! It is not amusing to frighten her and laugh when she falls over in shock, have some respect. Alice, I know you mean well but one of these days you'll have her running from this house screaming, and I'll leave it to you to explain to Edward why his sweetheart no longer wants to come visiting." To which Alice and Emmett both burst out laughing.

So no, it couldn't be Esme.

Rosalie?

No.

She wouldn't hide. She'd want everyone within a ten mile radius to know that she was home, and she would have said somthing about the 'Stupid Pet' hurting itself and ruining her "twin" brothers life... existence or however it is best described.

So that left Jasper and Emmett. It would make sense for Jasper to hide in the hall, I don't know about Emmett, I hadn't seen him since the baseball game. He's not the type to hide in a hall way though. Like Alice, he wouldn't want to miss anything.

_So it has to be Jasper_. I reasoned. He's probably come home to say sorry or something and Edward and the others are just giving him some privacy, so that he can discuss the matter with Carlisleand me on his own first. He could be embarrassed or maybe even ashamed with himself.

_Yes_. I concluded, It is defiantly Jasper. He'll talk to Carlisleand then they will both come back into Edward's room and Jasper will say sorry and I will set him strait and say it was all my fault really for having such nice smelling blood and he will laugh and it will all be OK.

Then Edward will come. He will cuddle me and sing me to sleep and when I wake up we'll all have cake and lemonade.

Well...

The cake part is probably just the pain killers talking but I was so sure it would all work out for the better. All I needed to do was wait.

So I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I started to become anxious. I didn't feel safe on my own. It was growing dark and the trees out side looked sinister and threatning in the gloom and rolling fog, their branches scraping against the glass walls and forming shapes of frightening creatures like something out of a horror movie. My leg began to ache _the medicine must be wearing off _I thought. There was a creaking sound at the window across from me. My eyes snapped in its direction, I couldn't see anything but that didn't stop me from imagining all manner of horrifying reasons for the windows sudden squeak. I began to cry softly to myself again. I hated being alone.

"Shhhh. Here we are. There, there." Carlisle had responded, like the wonderful doctor he was, to the distressed cries of his patient. I just looked at him, to much crap had gone on to day and I think I might have been in shock.

He smiled at the look I was giving him. "Yes, yes. I _was _away for a long time wasn't I." He was speaking to me like I was a child.

"Where did you go?"

"Emmett has returned, I needed to speak with him." I could tell he was avoiding something. Panic shot through me.

"Where is Edward? Is Alice back to? What about Jasper? Is Emmett OK? No one got ripped apart and set on fire did they?" I asked in a rush.

Carlisle motioned to a shadow in the door way. Emmett stepped into the room. He smiled but kept his distance. I noted that he had changed cloths and had obviously just taken a shower.

"I'm fine." Were his only words.

"Did... why... I _need _Edward... _please_?" I was beyond reasoning now. Why were they being so secretive with me? Why hadn't my Angle come for me? I couldn't help fearing the worst. Emmett and Carlisle looked at each other pitifully.

"They won't be back for a while Bella." It was Carlisle who spoke.

"I hadn't taken into account the effect our 'game' would have on Jasper. I was foolish to believe he could handle that kind of situation. I suppose I was expecting to much of my son. Tracking your scent through the woods was to much like hunting for him. He became to involved, got over exited, he probably didn't even recognize you as Edward's mate. He seemed, from what Emmett reports, to have mistook you for a deer. He desperately needs to hunt now, to be able to regain control of himself. Alice wanted to be with him of course."

"What about Edward?" I whispered.

"Edward missed out on his regular feed last night when he returned early to watch over you. He was close to breaking point but insisted on guarding you, what with the recent murders and the 'incident' with James still fresh in his mind. When Jasper threatened his mate, well that really was the last straw so to speak. Edward must hunt immediately. He will return tomorrow with Alice and Jasper. In the mean time Emmett and I will watch over you for him. Is that acceptable? Because If you are to frightened to be with us now, and I would understand completely if you were, we could find you a human family to take you in until your father gets back."

"No I want to stay here." I couldn't think of anything worse than being left with other humans after all that had happened to day, only Edward's vampire family could possibly understand my feelings. Carlisle smiled softly. He got to his feet and brushed his hand against my forehead in a fatherly manner.

"So trusting." He murmured so softly I got the feeling I wasn't supposed to have heard.

He cleared his throat and spoke in a louder voice;

"Those pain killers should last a few hours at least. Just stay calm, Edward will be home tomorrow. If you will excuse me, I have some paper work that needs attending, Emmett is here if you need him." And with that said, he left the room.

Emmett shifted his feet. He put his hands in his trouser pockets, then took them out again and scratched his head. _This is awkward._ I thought as Emmett looked around the room and spotted a chair which he shifted close to the couch where I was laying and sat down.

"So." He began awkwardly. "You like...stuff?"

I nodded slowly. "...yep."

"Cool."

* * *

**A/N: **alicebrandoncullenis officially my new favourite reviewer. She said such nice things and her reviews really made me smile : )

Emiliana Keladryis also a really great reviewer. I liked her review mostly because it was more articulate than a lot of the others and also prompted me to check out her profile page where I found her story '_Love Me'_, which I think is absolutely fantastic!

Of course all the reviews I have gotten so far have been really lovely and I enjoy reading them all. (hint, hint)

**Note to the confused: **As I stated in chapter one, this story is taking part _before _New Moon. In fact I'm sort of pretending that New Moon didn't happen, so there will be _no_ werewolves involved in this story.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. A is for Awkward

CHAPTER FIVE:  
_  
_A_ is for_ A_wkward_

* * *

_  
_

**DISCLAIMER: **the author of this fanfiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

**A/N:** My Two Cents on Breaking Dawn**: **So I finished B/D. It took me two days because I got a bit upset with it and had to take a break. It wasn't at all what I was hoping for but there were some really good moments like Rosalie making the dog bowl-- Hahaha, Jacob totally had it coming!!  
I liked the new characters and getting to finally meet the Denali Coven was way cool. As for Nessie-- she's a mutant and I was disappointed Jane didn't get to finish her off. Also how funny was Emmett? Haha he makes me laugh : )

This chapter was the hardest to write because of B/D. When I planned this story I had a very clear idea of what I wanted from each of the characters, especially Rosalie. B/D made the characters seem so different to who I thought they were and it made me really upset because I didn't love them as much as before.  
Last chapter I said I didn't really like NewMoon and that I was kind of pretending it didn't happen... Well I've decided that B/D makes N/M look really good and that I'm going to pretend it all ended with Eclipse. (Not that I _hate_ B/D or anything, I did love most of it. Just not the Nessie part.)

* * *

Emmett and I sat in silence for what, to me at least, seemed like hours before Emmett slowly reached over and patted my head gently with his large bear like hand.

"Hey little human, you OK?" He whispered gently.

I paused to think about how to answer. I knew I didn't _really_ feel OK at all, but I hated the thought of appearing weak and pathetic in front of Edward's big brother. "Yeah... I guess." I muttered eventually.

There was silence again for a few minutes. Then Emmett lowered his face down to my level so that he was looking me directly in my tired, tear strained eyes. I thought for a moment that he had realised that I was lying and I was about to get into trouble for it, but he just smiled and poked at my nose with his thumb. "Soooo, you know, until you moved here we all thought he was gay."

I blinked at him. OK that was random. "What are you talking about?"

Emmett scoffed at me like the answer was obvious. "Edward." _What? _Is he serious?

"Why would you think Edward was gay?" I wondered aloud.

"Are you kidding? One hundred and seven year old virgin? I mean he turned Tanya down didn't he? Until he started acting all creepy and sneaking into a female humans bedroom in the middle of the night what were we supposed to think?"

"Uhh... I don't know that I like this conversation. Emmett who is Tanya?"

Emmett's grin faltered but only for a second. "Well she, she's one of our... cousins. Yeah. Cousin, that's what she is! She lives in Alaska with her family."

Now it could just be the painkillers messing with my head again but nothing Emmett was talking about was really making any sense. It seemed to me that he was lying about Tanya being their cousin. "So... your implying Edward turned down a romantic relationship... with his cousin?"

Emmett nodded. "Yes." He answered as I was overtaken by a sudden coughing fit. "...No, I meant to say no! I mean no he didn't... with his... they aren't really, I mean..."

"... Please tell me its just the drugs distorting my hearing." I spluttered.

Emmett grabbed my shoulders and held me down against the pillows Carlisle had propped me up with. "...She's his cousin and neither of them are into that kind of thing. At all. Ever. I'm just messing with you." He took a deep breath that he let out with a loud whooshing sound as he muttered "Hello awkward." He made a point of drawing out all of the syllables for added effect.

"It was bit." I replied, thoroughly confused.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? Would you like me to be quiet? I can be quiet." He assured me as he let go of my shoulders and went back to sitting quietly on his chair.

* * *

It was mere minutes before Emmett started to get fidgety. It would have been funny if I weren't so wary of him. I had found his jokes and boisterous ways cute only a few days ago. _But_ _that was when you knew Edward was there to protect you if he got to be to much. _I was just hoping he would behave himself from now on. Those jokes about my sweet Lion being gay and turning down his cousin wasn't really an appropriate conversation to have had with me at a time like this.

Emmett's patience had finally worn thin after about fifteen minuets of silence. I shrunk back into the couch unconsciously as he leaned towards me and patted me on the top of my head.

"Want to hear a story?" He whispered eagerly as though the thought had just crossed his mind and was itching to get out.

"OK." I replied timidly. Emmett was sitting low in his chair and hunching himself over slightly. I think he must have been trying to make himself appear smaller so as not to frighten me.

"Emmett?" Carlisle's voice drifted quietly through the house.

"Yeah?"

"Please refrain from anything to graphic, Bella has had enough horror for today." His voice sounded stern but Emmett just laughed and stamped his foot on the ground, making Edward's couch shudder like there was an earth quake.

I jumped at his sudden movement and Emmett went quiet. He looked down at me, his eyes full of pity and something close to remorse.

"Sorry." I said. "I'm still a bit jumpy." I looked away, embarrassed.

"Come here you silly little human." He spoke softly and reached forwards slowly to pick me up. He cradled me in his arms like a baby doll and carried me to Carlisle's study.

Carlisle looked up as Emmett brought me through the open door way and sat me down on the floor. He sighed in exasperation and gave Emmett a hard look.

"Emmett, what have you done now?"

"Nothing! Well, I think I frightened her a bit. Bella is just feeling a little insecure right now, shes missing Edward, aren't you?"

I nodded and a single tear made it's way down my cheek. Emmett seemed fascinated.

"What does that feel like, when the water comes out of your eyes? I can't remember."

"It hurts." I coughed. My throat felt like it was being constricted by some unseen force as I tried unsuccessfully to hold back my pain.

"My poor little sister, what can I do?" He sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes with his large thumb, lifting it to his nose to sniff at it. It did not escape my notice that Carlisle sat up straighter in his chair and watched Emmett intently at this moment.

Emmett wiped his hand on the leg of his trousers. "Hmmm, smells salty."

Carlisle smiled at Emmett's comment and relaxed back into his chair again. "Perhaps it would be a good idea for you two to get to know each other a little better while Edward and the others are away. You could take her down stairs Emmett, show her where Esme keeps the human food."

Emmett grinned, and lifted me into his arms once more. They both looked at me.

"I think I'd like that." I said tentatively. I truly did like the idea of spending time with Emmett because I hadn't really had much to do with him before as Edward and Alice generally liked to keep me to themselves. "Where will you be?" I asked Carlisle.

Emmett's face fell.

"She's afraid to be alone with me." He sounded genuinely sad.

"No, no. She's just curious as to what I'm working on, aren't you Bella?"

I couldn't deny that being alone with Emmett, after his brother had so recently taken a snap at me _did _frighten me, I wasn't going to admit it though. I couldn't risk Edward's family feeling ashamed of me.

I nodded dumbly. "Yes. That's what I meant."

"I will be staying in my study. I have some telephone calls I need to make. I should call Esme and Rosalie to, I think they need to know what's been happening."

_Shoot! _I'd completely forgotten about Esme and... _Rosalie._ Holy crow! What would she think of me _now? _I wondered. If she thought I was a bad omen before she would be absolutely convinced of it once Carlisle informed her of my latest "accident".

"Would you still like to go down stairs Bella? I need to ring Esme now." Carlisle asked politely.

"Sure" I muttered. _Might as well, I sure don't feel like being within ear shot of that conversation, I don't need to hear Rosalie laughing at my near death trauma. _I thought glumly.

"Let me know immediately if my Rosie wants to speak to me." Emmett said.

Carlisle nodded and ushered Emmett and I out the door, closing it softly behind us.

* * *

Emmett carried me securely in his arms and descended the long flight of stairs that led to the sitting room. He lowered me onto one of the large plush sofas and pushed a pillow under my head gently.

He knelt on the floor beside my sofa and patted my head fondly, the way a human would pat a favourite pet.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm not used to caring for a human, should I feed you? Your blood doesn't smell to good this last half our, maybe you lost to much salt when you were crying."

"You're making me sound like I'm a pet."

He laughed and the china in the wooden cabinet that was propped against the far wall shook with the vibration.

"Sorry."

"It's OK, Alice would probably say the same thing."

"Esme made you something before she left with Rose, I think she meant it to be for your night time feed but I can't cook so..."

"What ever Esme made will be fine Emmett." I reassured him quickly_._ "She's a good cook."

"If you say so! Not like we can really judge her talent with human food, one bite and I'd be throwing up for hours!"

"Oh, that's lovely Emmett. Just what I like to hear before lunch..."

"Yeah, you should have seen Edward after you 'dared' him to eat that pizza! He was walking around the house moaning the whole night with Alice following him everywhere he went singing 'I told you so' and Esme yelling 'Not on my carpet, go out side if you have to be sick!' I've never seen him look so ill in his life, it was hysterical."

I laughed. Emmett was acting out the whole scene with his hands, using his fingers as puppets to show poor Edward being cornered by a joyous Alice and flustered Esme. I laughed again and he joined in, ruffling my hair and grinning before pulling away from me suddenly.

"OK, enough joking. If Edward finds out we didn't feed you I won't have any fingers left for more hilarious re-enactments of my families misfortunes. Come here." And he reached out to pick me up, grabbing at me playfully and tucking me under his right arm like a football he headed for the kitchen.

He sat me down at an old fashioned mahogany table and disappeared immediately into Esme's new fridge, which currently occupied an entire corner of the room. It was completely unnecessary of course, before this fridge they had a smaller one -- just for show of course, what would a vampire do with a fridge?

Then I came along and Alice suddenly found great interest in the home appliances section of the local department store, surprising Esme one rainy afternoon with the most expensive looking fridge known to man kind.

The £10,000 fridge-freezer, appropriately named "The Eye-Catcher", of which, according to Alice, there are only ten available in the whole world, was studded with 7000 Swarovski crystals, to make the black surface glitter and sparkle like a starry night and featured touch-screen controls that not only monitored what was going on inside the fridge, but also controlled the built-in radio, recipe book, and voice recorder.

Everything about it practically screamed 'Alice' and 'over the top'. I would have protested its purchase, but Esme seemed genuanly pleased with it and I didn't have the heart to say anything to Alice, they were only trying to be welcoming to me after all.

I gasped when Emmett returned with a large bowl and a dinner plate filled to maximum capacity with the most glorious smelling food I had ever seen.

"Poor Esme didn't need to go to all this trouble! Not just for me."

"_Well_, you know _I _helped."

"Really?" I asked surprised, Emmett never really struck me as the type of vampire who could cook.

"...No. It was umm... Jasper actually." He reluctantly admitted.

"Oh wow! Tell him he did a really good job, this pasta is delicious!" I paused to think. An image of Jasper and Esme huddling over the stove, cook books in hand, trying their hardest to make me happy came into my mind. I felt my upbeat mood slowly start to slip away.

"Jasper. I guess I really ruined everyone's day didn't I. You were all enjoying a nice sunny day for once, then I show up and make things hard for poor Jasper, after all he has done for me. He must feel awful." I sighed and picked up my fork. _I'm going to sit here and eat all the food on this table. _I thought to myself. _No matter how full I feel, It's the least I can do to make things right again._

Emmett huffed and turned away from me. He gripped the edge of the table with his hands. There was a crunching sound as the wood started to splinter. I stopped eating and stared at him. _Now what did I do?_

"Ah, Emmett. You OK? Did I say something wrong?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah I'm OK with _you, _but I'm not OK with _him."_ He snarled the last word.

"I'm confused. Who aren't you OK with?"

"_Jasper._"

"Why, what did he do wrong?"

Emmett growled softly but did not turn around. There was a sharp _crack _and the decorative table edge snapped free under his large hands.

"What did he do? _What did he do? _The man is a social liability! A walking time bomb! Carlisle is experimenting with sending him to school, it's only a matter of time before he exposes us all and then we'll have the Volturi after us! And the way he blatantly tried to maul you!" He paused for an unnecessary intake of breath. I took the opportunity to interject--

"It's not his fault though, I'm sure it was an accident. He can't help it if he's thirsty and I smell appetizing, I'm sure..."

"I'm sure I don't believe his excuse 'I thought I smelt a deer' I know damn well he wasn't tracking a deer, medium sized woodland creature with fur smells completely different to terrified defenceless human female who is mated to your brother! He should..."

"Be given the benefit of the doubt. After all he is not the only one in this family who has made a mistake when it comes to our diet. Isn't that right Emmett?" Carlisle. Neither of us had heard him approach, I had an excuse, pitiful human hearing and all, Emmett must have been angrier than I first thought as I'm sure he wouldn't have spoken about Jasper the way he did if he had known his 'father' was in the room.

"I'm sorry father. You know I have a short fuse." He seemed to be looking for an escape root and I couldn't blame him, Carlisle didn't look at all his usual calm friendly self as his eyes traveled towards the crumpled table edge.

"I can't wait to hear you explain a devastated kitchen table to Esme _this _time Emmett. It was her favourite you know." He sighed and turned to me.

"Are you alright Bella? Did he frighten you? You look pale." He sniffed the air in my direction. Emmett did the same. They turned around and looked at each other.

"Hmmm." Murmured Carlisle.

"She doesn't smell right does she, I noticed it when I sat her down. I think she might be ill, maybe you should check her over again, just to be sure. I'll go and wash the dishes." He disappeared in blur of motion, had I have blinked I would have missed him for sure.

"I'm sick?" I asked the remaining vampire doubtfully. "I cant be I feel fine!"

Carlisle chuckled and ran his left hand through his blond hair. _A very Edward like gesture, _I mused. "Lets go and sit down in the sitting room and take another look at you alright Bella?"

I wasn't in the mood for further poking and prodding examinations that could possibly lead to more needles so I protested strongly.

"Its alright Carlisle please don't worry, I know I'm not sick!"

Carlisle smiled as if this was all just an amusing game. He put his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature I assumed. "No. Not yet anyway. Your blood does definitely smell off the normal mark though. I could do a blood test to be sure, but its probably just your body reacting to all the stress you've had to endure today. I'm sure you'll be fine but we'll certainly be keeping an eye on you at all times from now until Edward returns."

"So no needles?" I asked, my body tensing in case I had to escape a blood test.

Emmett answered quickly from his place in the kitchen. "How about just one or two? Just to be absolutely certain. She does smell funny Dad. I''ll wait out here while you do it."

Carlisle winked at me. "No, no, I think my son is being a little over dramatic. Emmett just wanted an excuse to leave and avoid any further reprimands about breaking the table. He is quite fond of getting him self into trouble. Take last week for example: when watching football with my other sons he decided to throw his younger brother into the TV screen because his team didn't win and he lost the bet." Carlisle chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, _accidentally_!" Emmett called from the kitchen. "Anyway he obviously CHEATED! I Wouldn't have put it past him to ask his woman before hand which team he should bet on. Besides, Jasper _loves_ to play rough."

"I suppose that's what you two were doing the time I caught you _accidentally _fighting with Rosalie's power tools?" Carlisle retorted. He motioned for me to keep quiet, winking at me and smiling.

Emmett growled and stuck his head out of the kitchen to yell back his defence. "What? I never..."

When I saw the look of confusion on his face I couldn't help but giggle. Carlisle was just making up stories to provoke him and it was working. It made for hilarious take--your--mind--off--crap--entertainment and I couldn't stop laughing. Emmett just glared at his 'father' before a look of realisation fluttered across his face.

"Oh. I get it. Your amusing the human. Right. Good. Now she thinks I'm an idiot." He said in feigned sadness before grinning suddenly. "She'd be completely right of course, everyone knows I'm cleaver _and_ stupid!"

Carlisle smiled. "We wouldn't have you any other way."

I nodded my head in agreement and yawned. I was surprised by how tired I felt. "What time is it?"

"Its almost seven thirty. Lay down and rest, it was a long day for you. Emmett and will be in the kitchen. Having a discussion."

"Oh. This could get awkward, best go to sleep Bella, and don't worry, I'll tell him the table was my fault." Emmett winked and stage whispered to me as he followed his father out of the room.

* * *

I did as he asked, laying my head back against the soft cushions I closed my eyes and thought about Edward. He was going to take me camping with Jasper and Alice this weekend. Proper camping with a tent and camp fire to roast marshmallows over. I'd been so exited, I'd never been camping before. Alice, of course, went shopping especially for the occasion, dragging me along with her and using poor Jasper as a 'bag boy', not that he minded, If Alice wanted it he did it.

Looking back on it I actually didn't mind that particular trip to the mall. Everything that was forced upon me was actually stuff I wouldn't mind wearing: Jeans, hiking boots, rain jacked, nice warm hoodie. All practical things. I liked practical clothes. But that was before Alice started having visions of horrible murders occurring all over town. Before Jasper went nuts and Edward had to leave me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated intently on the hushed voices coming from the kitchen to take my mind off things. _Taking my mind off things_. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Did you get through to Rosie?" Emmett murmured.

"No. Both Esme and Rosalie had their phones switched off, maybe they're in a movie theater or somewhere they need to be quiet. I did manage to get through to Esme's message service eventually. I advised she ring us back as soon as they are able. Then the hospital called and said its getting pretty hectic over there, apparently people are coming in with all sorts of horrific wounds but are unable to remember how and where they received them. I'd like to go and investigate for myself but if it is a vampire, or if we are seriously unlucky, more than just one I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you two all alone. It is simply out of the question for Edward to loose his mate now, after waiting for her all his life."

Emmett snorted. "She is safe with me. No one threatens my family and lives."

Carlisle's voice changed to a soothing tone. I could just imagine him smiling patiently at the other, constantly impatient vampire. "Emmett I know you believe your self to be physically indestructible but even you would have a hard time with more than one opponent. They'd only have to distract you for a second. Bella is not like Alice she cant protect herself."

Emmett grunted in defeat and threw the kitchen door back open with his foot. It was unnatural the way it didnt make a sound under so much force.

When he noticed my eyes on him Emmett gave me another one of his trade mark goofy grins and moved to sit next to me on the couch. "Watch her leg, I don't want her putting any weight on it for a few days at least. If she wants to move pick her up and carry her." Carlisle warned.

"No problem Doctor Man." Emmett called as Carlisle left for his study once more. I turned to Emmett to see if he would be willing to tell me what was said in the conversation I wasn't meant to hear. If he told me, I reasoned, then it wasn't that big of a deal, they weren't really that worried. If he didn't tell me though, and lied about what was said, then we were all in more trouble than what Edward and Alice had led on.

"So... Carlisle seemed worried, is there something your not telling me?" With out missing a beat Emmett grinned and ruffled my hair again. That was really starting to annoy me.

"He's just bored."

I frowned. So he_ is_ lying to me.

I decided to try and push my luck by revealing I had heard what they were talking about. Maybe I would get some answers that way.

"But I heard him say he really should be at the hospital, he said that there are lots of people..." But Emmett interjected.

"Yeah well, I bet he just wants to go operate on people for the heck of it. Show off."

"I know your lying."

Emmett's face turned serious. He looked me straight in the eye when he spoke, showing me he wasn't joking around anymore. "Hush little human, and go to sleep." He whispered forcefully. His tone frightened me a little but I was determined to keep pushing him for answers.

"I'm not tired." I lied.

"Then watch T.V." His voice held the same solemn tone, daring me to object.

"Fine." I said with determination.

Emmett smiled slowly and slyly, and as if to emphasise his victory, reached out to ruffle my hair once more. "Good."

_Damn. I walked right into that one._

* * *

**A/N **It is VERY important to me that all spelling/grammar and things like characterisation are correct. If you find a mistake anywhere in my stories or feel that my characterisation is a bit off, PLEASE for the LOVE of EDWARD CULLEN tell me about it! I _will_ go back and fix it. Also let me know if I am not explaining things properly or I need to make things clearer. THANKYOU : )

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Bad Human! Sit!

CHAPTER SIX

_Bad Human! Sit!_

* * *

OK... after an hour and a half of "America's Most Deadly Bear Attacks" I'd had enough. I had cramp in my leg and a stiff neck and I was sick and tired of sitting still. "Emmett can I at least stand up and have a stretch? My leg is killing me."

He smiled. "I thought you wanted to watch television? Well if you've had enough you could always go to sleep, I'm sure a little nap would cure your discomfort." He had been doing this the whole time. Every time I tried to move he would tell me to be still, when I protested he said I could always 'go to sleep!' and that I could 'move all I wanted in my dreams'.

"I'm not tired." I persisted.

"If you insist."

"Please?" I begged.

He shook his head and laughed. "Humans are so cute when they're frustrated."

"Look." I said in exasperation. "Can you please just let me stay up until Edward gets home? I'll sleep better knowing he's here. That he is safe. That I'm safe." I reasoned.

I could tell I had stretched Emmett's patience to breaking poin, that was the idea, but I certainly wasn't prepared for the aftermath.

"No you will sit! I am your elder brother and I take pride in looking after my family and that includes you my beautiful little sister. If Carlisle says you should stay off your feet then I will see you sit down stay off your feet dammit!"

Emmett looked down at me for the first time since Carlisle returned to his study. "Where is Jasper when you need him? If he was here I would have set him on you by now, he'd have had you knocked out and sleeping in the blink on an eye and you wouldn't even have time to remember Edward was gone. So where is he when you need him eh? Let me think for a minute."

He paused and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah! That's right!" He called sarcastically. "If that idiot em-path hadn't tried to kill you, Edward wouldn't have had to leave in the first place and you wouldn't be staring at me with those dark patches under your eyes that make you look worse than a newborn tied up in a blood bank!" Emmett shouted loudly.

I was to shocked by his sudden outburst to say any thing but luckily I didn't have to because Carlisle had suddenly appeared from behind Emmett.

He spoke with barely restrained calm. "Emmett come to my study immediately please. Leave poor Bella alone, she knows she isn't allowed to walk on that leg for a few days, don't you sweetheart?" He said, his golden eyes staring at me intently.

"I won't move." I whispered. Shocked.

"Pfft, awkward." I heard Emmett grumble as he followed Carlisle back up the long winding staircase.

* * *

END CHAPTER SIX


End file.
